You're Different
by LovelyLily13
Summary: I fixed my layout and my story rocks! Well, that's your opinion. Okay, then. Entry for RosieShiba's contest! Nice reviews please! R&R OuO


**Yo! Happy New Year! Lovelylily13 here with her first oneshot! Well sorta, this is my replacement oneshot. My sister deleted my first earlier. This is an entry for RosieShiba's contest! Ikarishipping! Belleshipping hints may be seen, along with other pairings that you might not expect. Even though I don't believe in most the unexpected pairings. **

**Dawn-13**

**Paul-16**

**Drew-15**

**May-15**

**Misty-16**

**Ash-16**

**Leaf-15**

**Gary- 16**

**Aweeee! Dawn's a baby!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or ikarishipping, sad isn't it? But I greatly respect those who do. /\_/\**

* * *

><p>Dawn's POV<p>

I never noticed how boring first period could be. It's great that I can learn how to understand the true feelings of my pokemon but seriously! It's always the same thing! Nothing different! Piplup

wants to show off, Quilava wants to goof off, Togekiss won't stop dancing, Mamoswine is always hungry, and Pachirisu wants to run around non-stop! Really, the only one I can truly

relate to is Buneary! She loves fashion gymnastics, she wants to find out what's missing in her life, and see the world. I'm just like her. But here we are, stuck in school. The Sinnoh Champion,

Cynthia was visiting us today. She was introducing us to a new student. He was pretty cute, but he also seemed familiar somehow. "Alright everyone. Meet the new student, Paul Millennium.

He's from Veilstone City. He only recently moved to Twinleaf Town." I heard several girls squeal and I saw several of the guys' jaws drop. I didn't see what was so special about him.

Cynthia smiled at him. "Paul, you can choose anywhere to sit." Apparently, the boy's name was Paul, he seemed annoyed at all the hands that offered him a seat. He scanned the room and

stopped when he laid eyes on me. I wasn't really interested in who he sat with and could care less if he sat with me. I gave him a simple wave hello and then rested my head on the table and

closed my eyes.

Paul's POV

As soon as Cynthia introduced me to the class, they turn into a bunch of wild pokemon who can't control themselves. Cynthia gave me the opportunity to choose where I sit. I sighed and scanned

the room. All the students raised their hands, offering me to sit with them. Then I noticed that one girl. She had saphire blue hair and ocean blue eyes. She sure did stick out. She wasn't

squealing, blushing, or anything other girls would do. It appeared that she wasn't interested in where I would sit, she also seemed less interested if I were to sit with her. She must've realized I

was looking at her because she just waved at me and laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. She was interesting. I walked over to her and pulled out a seat. "Mind if I sit here?" She

opened one eye and looked at me. She sat up before saying: "Go ahead. I could care less." So I did. The teacher talked about the emotion pokemon, Mesprit, for twenty five minutes before

allowing us free time. I turned to the blue haired girl, she was reading a book. I tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm Paul Millennium." The girl sighed.

"I figured that much. I'm Dawn Skyler from Twinleaf Town. Nice to meet you Paul." She said simply. "Are you a pokemon Coordinator?" Dawn nodded. "Yeah. I'm studying to be top

coordinator and pokemon master. I tried for top coordinator once, but when I failed I got interested in pokemon trainers. What about you?" I chuckled, and leaned backwards in my chair.

"I guess that means you don't recognize me." Dawn shook her head. "I recognize you, I just don't know from where." She's really interesting, what will her reaction be when I tell her who I am.

"I'm a pokemon trainer, I won the Sinnoh League competiton." Dawn smiled. "So that's where I've seen you! Congrats! So why are you here?" She wasn't as surprised as I expected her to be.

"Now that I've won the competition, I thought I'd come here to learn more about pokemon. I guess I'll try for a pokemon coordinator and trainer too. It sounds challenging. Doing both at the

same time, I mean." Dawn nodded in agreement. "It really is, but the activities are incredibly fun. Hey, uh.. can I see your schedule?" I nodded and gave it to her.

Normal POV

"Hm... It seems that we have the same schedules. Looks like that makes me your tour guide around the school." Dawn said with a sigh. Paul raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem to happy

about it." Dawn sweatdropped. "No, it's fine! I'm cool with being your tour guide!" _'I just wonder what Drew would think.'_ "Who's Drew? Your boyfriend?" Paul asked with a smirk on his face.

Dawn turned a deep shade of red. "No, no! He's not my boyfriend! Wait, how'd you hear my thoughts?" Paul smirked. "You said them out loud." Dawn sweatdropped. The school bell had

rang, signaling that it was time for next period. Dawn and Paul went to their lockers which were, coincidentally, right next to each other. Dawn walked with Paul to battle class. She heard many

students whispering, she didn't pay any mind though. "Hey Paul?" He looked at her "How old are you?" Paul simply said. "I'm sixteen, and you?" Dawn sweatdropped. "Well... I'm thirteen."

Paul's eyes widened. "You're thirteen? Isn't that a little early for high school?" Dawn glared. "Isn't it a little early for some kids to go on a journey when they're ten? Besides, I skipped two

grades." That's when a new voice came along. "Hey Dawn!" Dawn and turned around and smiled at who she saw. "Hi Drew!" Drew held out a rose. "You're looking lovely as usual." Dawn

blushed and took the rose. "You sure know your sweet talk." Paul said. Drew looked at Paul and then Dawn. He smirked. "Hey is this your boyfriend?" Dawn anime fell. She quickly recovered

with a small tint of red on her cheeks. "No way! I just met him!" Drew flicked his green hair. "Relax, I was just messin' with ya! Hey man. The name's Drew Hayden." He held out his hand.

Paul took his hand and gave it a squeaze. "Paul Millennium." Drew took his hand away. "That's a firm grip you got there Paul." Dawn sensed tension and broke it by saying; "Paul has the exact

same schedule as the both of us so I'm showing him around." Yeppers. Drew has the same schedule as Dawn as well. "Then let's get going, the bell's gonna ring soon." So they all ran

toward the battle class and entered right before the bell rang. Brandon, the Pyramid King, was teaching battle strategies against bad match ups. Dawn was up against Ursula. Her old rival in

coordinating and her rival in everything else, especially for Drew. Drew flicked his hair, "This should be interesting." Paul nodded, sensing the tension between the two girls.

O.O'

"Alright begin the match!" "I hope you'll be watching Drewy-dear!" Ursula called. Drew had a disgusted look on his face. Dawn had actual flames in her eyes and a visable, fiery aura

surrounding her. Ursula threw a pokeball, out came her Garchomp. "Why that mingy little... Pig-tailed wannabe!" Pachirisu stopped chasing her tail and onto the battle feild, sparks flying out of

her cheeks. She had an old score she wanted settle with Garchomp. "Pachirisu use Hyper Fang let's go!" Pachirisu's tooth increased in size as she bit Garchomp's arm. Ursula grinned.

"Garchomp, throw Pachirisu in the air, then use Dragon Claw!" Garchomp grinned before throwing Pachirisu high in the air before hitting her with a purple claw, sending her higher in the

air. Pachirisu was falling in a nose-dive formation. Dawn panicked. She had to do something, and quick! She thought for a minute and grinned. "Pachirisu, we're doing this contest style! Spin

like a disk as fast as you can and use Spark!" Pachirisu nodded. She spun around with incredible speed and then surrounded herself in blue electricity. The air revolved around Pachirisu as she

spun, allowing her fall slow enough for her to land on her feet. "Chipa!" Dawn grinned, "Pachirisu use Spark again!" Drew, Ursula, and Paul had confused expressions. Brandon looked

at Dawn.

O.O?

"Garchomp is a ground-type! Electric type moves won't affect him!" Dawn smirked. "I know." Pachirisu was still trudging toward Garchomp. "Chipa! Chipa! Chipa! Chipa! Chipa! " When she

was at a close range; "Pachirisu use Attract!" Pachirisu stopped her Spark and did an adorable pose before winking and blowing a kiss to Garchomp. "Pachi..." She said charmingly. Hearts

rushing toward him, Garchomp was too close to avoid the attack and soon, hearts were seen in his eyes. Paul and Drew's eyes widened. "Go Dawn! Show that pig-tailed princess how it's

done!" Drew called, throwing a rose toward Dawn, who successfully caught it. She blushed and nodded. "Now, Pachirisu! Use Sweet Kiss!" "Chipa! Chi!" She blew a kiss toward Garchomp.

Ursula slapped a hand to her head. "Now my poor Garchomp is in love _and_ confused! You have some nerve Dawn! Garchomp use Dragon Rush!" Garchomp was too in love to use the attack on

Pachirisu, but was confused enough to use it on himself, inflicting some serious damage! Dawn grinned and flicked her hair off of her shoulder. "Now that I've used all my other moves, I can

use this one! Pachirisu! It's time to use your strongest attack!" Ursula gasped, "You don't mean?-" Dawn smirked. "Big time! Pachirisu go! Use Last Resort!" Pachirisu spun in circle, faster and

faster until stars appeared, She stood on her front paws and used her tail to shoot the attack toward Garchomp, who fainted upon contact. Ursula ran toward her Garchomp. She returned it

before saying, "You battled well, take a nice, long rest." to the pokeball. She walked up to Dawn before shouting: "You cheated! There's no way my fabulous Garchomp could lose to your cutesy

Pachirisu!" "News flash! He just did, fifth time in a row too." Dawn commented. "Take this daily forecast; You cheated!" Ursula sneered. A vein popped on Dawn's head. "Breaking News! Did

not!" "Flash Warning! Did too!" Electricity flowed through their eyes.

T-T (Those aren't tears, my tears have two T's)

"NOOO! Dawn won the match fair and square with a brilliant strategy and a strong passion! You were more focused on getting back at her for beating you in every contest you both entered

instead of strategy!" Brandon stated. "But-" Ursula protested. "NOOO! That is my last word!" Ursula huffed. She walked away toward Nurse Joy. Brandon looked at Dawn. "Don't you have

something to say?" "Oh right!" Dawn grinned and pumped afist before saying: "I have style! And I have grace! I have girl power in your face!" She said with a pose. Paul and Drew ran up to

Dawn. "Wow Dawn! No wonder you got to the finals in the Grand Festival! You rock!" Drew praised. Dawn blushed. Paul grinned at her. "Your strategy was great. Using Spark against a

ground type to lower its defense and then using Attract out of nowhere? I never would've thought of that!" Dawn smiled. "Really? Wow! Thanks a lot Paul!" Dawn heard three girls whispering.

O.o

"That Dawn girl is so lucky." One said, "To believe she has _two_ boyfriends!" Dawn blushed. "And that they're the coolest boys in the world! A.K.A Paul Millennium and Drew Hayden!"

Dawn turned completely red when the two boys looked at her. "Boyfriends?" Dawn waved her arms around. "Don't listen to them! They made that up!" She took out three poke balls, "Go poke

ball!" she threw them at the girls. A red beam emitted from the balls but the girls weren't sucked in. They shook their heads and stomped over to the bluenette. "How dare you throw your poke

balls at us! Do we look like pokemon to you!" Dawn grinned. "Well blondie here looks like a pikachu with all that red blush. The purple haired girl looks like a rattata with those buck teeth,

and the pink haired one looks a lot like a cleffa with that weirdo hair style. So yeah, you look a_ lot_ like pokemon!" The girls gasped and stomped away. Dawn put her hands on her hips like

Piplup would do and grinned. "Wow Dawn, you sure told them." Dawn nodded. The school bell rang. "Alright! Phys. Ed. is next! Come on Dawn let's go!" Drew took Dawn's hand and ran.

Dawn looked over her shoulder. "Hurry up Paul!" Paul ran after the two, sighing at all the squeals that came as he ran by.

T-T (Not tears!)

Dawn smiled at the pool inside the gym. "Awesome! I didn't know there was a pool in the gym!" Yep. Right in the center of the gym was pool. Turns out the floor had been the cover of the pool

Drew smirked. "Looks like you'll see me in swim trunks Dawn." She blushed. She smacked Drew's back playfully. "Don't be perverted Drew. Unfortunately, I don't have a bathing suit."

That's when Misty appeared. "Don't worry about it, Dawn. The school provides us with that stuff. If we have to wear school uniforms then no way we can wear our own bathing suits."

Dawn looked over her school uniform. It was similar to Kagome's of InuYasha. Instead it was red, and the little scarf was lilac, she was wearing long socks and lilac shoes. Misty's was the

exact same except she was wearing a dandelion yellow scarf with short socks and matching shoes. Each girl had a choice in what color her scarf and shoes would be, and whether they

would wear long or short socks. "I suppose so." As the two enter the changing room, Dawn asked; "By the way, Misty?" She whispered this. "Can you teach me how to swim?" Misty

sweatdropped. "What makes you think I can teach you?" Dawn smiled. "You're the Cerulean City gym leader, and all your pokemon are water types." Misty smiled as they exited in their

school bathing suits. "Why don't we have Drew teach you? You can get some quality time with him." Dawn blushed. "By the way, is that rose from Grass Head himself?" Misty asked. Dawn

nodded. "Yeah, he gave it to me just last period." Misty smiled. "Dawn, you've got it bad." Dawn grinned happily. "What about you and Gary? Looking forward to seeing him in swim trunks?"

Misty blushed. "No way! Why would I want to see that perv in trunks?" Then our two favorite blue eyed brunettes came along.

^u^

"Oh that's simple." May started. "The reason is..." Leaf continued. The trio linked arms before winking at her. "You're in love with him girl!" They then leaned backwards and went into the

water. Misty blinked. "Dawn, I thought you couldn't swim?" She asked as Dawn surfaced. "I can't. There's such a thing as holding onto the edge." The three got out of the pool and shook

themselves completely dry before they could get in trouble. Gary, Ash, Paul, and Drew all looked at the chatting girls.

'-'

"Man. Those girls sure have some nice figures." Gary said. The boys all rolled their eyes. But the girls did have some nice figures. May's bathing suit was a red, giving her that gorgeous life gaurd

look. Misty's suit was a yellow, highlighting her waist down. Leaf's was, of course, green, showing off her upper body. And last was Dawn. Her suit was lilac, it was very well-fitted. It

showed off all her curves, and her upper and lower body. "Hey Drew?" Ash asked. Drew looked at him. "Which of those girls would you rather go out with?" Drew blushed. This caught Paul's

attention. Drew smiled. Which girl do you think Drew will pick? Will it be:

A. Dawn

B. Leaf.

C. May

D. Misty

You've got five minutes!.. I'm impatient! The answer is: "That's easy. It's Leaf." That's right! If you picked B, you're right! Okay back with the story! Paul's eyes widened. "Then, why do you

give roses to Dawn? Don't you like her?" Drew smiled. "Sure I like Dawn and everything, but I'm really into Leaf and I give the best roses to her. What about you Ash?" Ash blushed. Gary

gave Ash a smack on the back. "Yeah Ashy-boy? Who would you rather go out with?" Ash grinned. "I'd go out with May anytime." Drew flicked his hair. "Should've figured that you would

like a girl with similar eating habits as you. Now that leaves Gary Oak." Gary blushed. He put his arms behind his back. "Nah. Hard to choose. They're all hot. But I guess I would go with

Misty. She's really my only option. You two picked May and Leaf, and Dawn's thirteen. When girls are younger than me, can't be by more than two years. If she was fourteen then I'd change

my mind."

With the girls...

"May you're obviously crushing on Ash." Dawn and Leaf said. May blushed. "What about you two? It's obvious you both are competing for Drew." Dawn and Leaf sweat dropped. "I guess so.

But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends with each other. No matter who Drew picks, we'll still be best friends." Leaf said. Dawn smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Dawn felt a chill. "My, my

Dawn. You look stunning in that bathing suit." Dawn shivered. She looked at her friends. They were huddled together, frightened looks on their faces. Dare she turn around? She dared. "C-

Conway! Nice of you to sneak up on me at this time of day."

TT-TT'

Paul leaned over to Ash. "Who's the guy with glasses?" Ash sweatdropped. "That's Conway. He was in the Sinnoh League like you and me. He has a huge crush on Dawn and tends to stalk her.

He's the only guy in school who's more perverted than Gary." Gary got in his face "Who you calling perverted?" Ash pushed Gary away. "He's really smart, but he can creep out even the

strongest members of the Elite Four, or the strongest gym leader. And he's three years older than Dawn so he creeps her out more than anyone." Paul glared. The guys nodded. They decided to

watch what Conway would do before getting involved.

o-o

Dawn slowly backed away before hiding behind Misty. "W-why are you hiding behind me?" Dawn smiled nervously. "You're the strongest of us! Plus, you have a mallet!" Misty

sweatdropped. "I left it in the changing room!" Dawn glared at Misty. Misty looked at the girls. "We all have water pokemon right?" The girls nodded. "Thinking what I'm thinking?" The girls

nodded. They separated from each other in row formation. Misty was first to throw her poke ball. "Misty calls! Staryu!" May enlarged a poke ball. "Let's follow her lead!" The girls nodded.

"Wartortle! On stage!" Leaf was next. "Blastoise! I choose you!" Last was Dawn. "Alright then! Let's go Piplup! Battles on!" Conway took out his Pokeball. "Though I'm against battling you

Dawn, you leave me with no choice. So I'll use my best pokemon. Slowking and Aagron go!" Dawn and May made their first order. "Piplup!" "And Wartortle!" They grabbed hands and

pointed at the field. "Use Bubble Beam!" Aagron and Slowking dodged, leaving Conway in the way of the attacks. His face was soaking wet. The boys snickered at this. "Aagron use Flash

Cannon!" Aagron sent a large white beam of energy toward the pokemon. Dawn sweatdropped. "Piplup! Use Hydro Pump, now!" Piplup took a deep breath before letting out a huge blast of

water from its mouth, over powering the Flash Cannon and knocking out Aagron. Paul's eyes widened. _'A Piplup who can use Hydro Pump?'_ Misty and May nodded to each other. "Staryu!"

"Wartortle!" They grabbed each other's hands and pointed. "Use Rapid Spin let's go!" Starmie and Wartortle spun with great speed, and charged toward Slowking. Conway grinned and pushed

up his glasses, making them glint. "Use Protect." Slowking put up a barrier, making Staryu and Wartortle bounce off. A vein popped on all the girls heads when Conway chuckled. They nodded

to each other. "Piplup!" "Blastoise!" "Wartortle!" "Staryu!" They all grabbed each other's hands, and raised them. "Use Hydro Pump on Slowking now!" All the pokemon shot huge blasts of

water toward Slowking. Pushing it back until finally... it couldn't take the pressure anymore, flew back, landed on Conway, and finally fainting! Both, pokemon and trainer, had swirls in their

eyes. The girls jumped up and down, before high fiving each other. "Alright! We beat that perverted brainiac! Alright Dawn! Start us off girl!" Leaf cheered. Dawn nodded. "We have

style!" May grinned. "We have grace!" Misty winked. "We have girl power!" Leaf giggled. They all did their own pose. "In your face!" They said together. (Based on Zoey's Mew Mew Power

motto, English dub.) Paul sweatdropped. He tapped on Drew's shoulder.

O.O

"What was _that_?" Drew smiled. "It's their motto. Whenever two or more of the group win a battle by working together they say it. It's something they've been doing since they met Dawn. She

started to say it on her own and then the rest of them caught on. The only one allowed to say it alone is Dawn, because she started it all. Unless the others have her permission. Which is rare.

Everyone's used to it, but no one dares to copy them." Paul raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Drew chuckled. "If you do, you'll get pounded by Misty's mallet. Or worse, her bare hands." Paul tilted

his head in a curious manner. "And you know this how?" Drew flicked his hair. "Duh. I asked them." Paul rolled his eyes. He smacked Drew behind his head. "Ow! What I'd do?" They caught

the girls attention. May smiled.

^u^

"Who's the hottie with the lilac hair?" Dawn smiled. "Oh that's Paul. He's new here, since he has the same schedule as me, that kinda makes me his tour guide. He's cute right?" The girls all

nodded. Dawn smiled. "I'll introduce you guys, but try not to be all squeally or blushy, alright?" May gave her a sarcastic look. "Why? Just because he won one of the toughest competitons in

the world?" Misty nodded. "And even beat Ash Ketchum, one of the strongest trainers in the school?" Leaf shook her head. "Why ever would we squeal or blush for that?" Dawn glared.

"Cause he'll think that you're like all the other girls he's met. You know? Desperate fan girls. Come on. Promise?" The girls raised their right hands. "We promise." Dawn smiled. She ran

toward Paul. Gary whistled.

^ .^~

"Looking good Dawn." Dawn scoffed and flicked off the hair that managed to get on her shoulder. "Sorry Gary. But I don't associate with perverts." The boys snickered as Gary pouted.

Paul looked at him. "I thought you didn't date girls younger than you." Gary shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't flirt with cute ones." "And do a bad job at it." Dawn said. Gary sweatdropped. She

held onto Paul's arm. He had a blush on his face, but it wasn't very visible. "Come on Paul. I want to introduce you to my friends. Is that okay?" Paul shrugged. "Sure, why not." Dawn smiled

a cute smile. "Thanks Paul, you're the best." Paul and Dawn walked away. Ash and Gary nudged Drew. "Watch out Drew." Ash teased. Gary nodded. "Looks like Dawn might start crushing on

Paul more than you." Drew scoffed and flicked his hair. "So what? I could care less if Dawn was crushing on me. Who she likes is her business. My eyes are on Leaf Green and that's all there is

to it." Dawn couldn't hear him, but Paul heard every word. _'I'm starting to dislike Drew a lot.' _Dawn smiled and thought, to herself this time; '_Paul's so nice, he's so cute too and... What am I _

_thinking? I haven't even known him that long! I'm much more interested in Drew.' _Paul felt her tense up, but didn't say anything. They then met up with the girls.

"u"

The girls smiled. "Guys this is Paul. Paul, meet my best friends. The one in the red is May Maple. The one in the yellow is Misty Waterflower. And the one in the green is Ash's second

cousin, Leaf Green." The girls smiled and waved. "Hey there. Um.. Paul? Can we have a battle?" Misty asked. Paul raised an eyebrow. "A battle? " Dawn looked at him and nodded. "Yeah! You

just have to battle Misty! And It'll be worth it too! You see, Misty's the gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym. Because of that, she always gets challenged, so she always keeps gym

badges with her but she doesn't lose often so she's got a lot. If you beat her, you'll get a head start in the Kanto league!" Paul grinned a this. "Alright, then. I accept your challenge." A new voice

was heard. "Excellent! Nothing like a gym battle before a good swim in the pool!" They looked behind them to see, Crasher Wake! Misty smiled. "Hey Pops!" (No proof, but it would make

sense if Wake was Misty's dad.) The whole class ran to the seats. Dawn, May, and Leaf were in their cheerleading outfits, in triangle formation. Dawn in front. She looked back at them, they

nodded. "Ready! Ok!" Dawn cheered. The other two joined. "Let's go!" They clapped their pom-poms together in front and back of them while jumping sided to side, back and forth. "Go Misty!

Go Paul! You're both number one! Show us what you know but don't forget to have some fun!" They nodded. Wake held the referee position. "This'll be a three on three match! No substitutions

on either side! Begin!" Paul enlarged a pokeball. "Electivire! Stand-by for battle!" Misty copied his movents. "Misty calls! Corsola!" Dawn smiled. "I didn't know Misty had a corsola." She took

out her pokedex. "_Corsola, the Coral Pokemon. A combination of both, Water and Rock types. It sheds and regrows the horns on it head numerous times."_ Dawn grinned. "Awesome!" Misty

pumped a fist. "Corsola use Spike Cannon!" Corsola landed a direct hit. Paul smirked. "Electivire, use Thunder!" Electivire shot massive electricity toward Corsola. Misty smiled. "Is

that all you got? Corsola use Light Screen!" Corsola cried out its name before putting up a barrier that absorbed Thunder, giving Corsola barely any damage! Misty smiled. "Corsola! In the

water then use Water Gun!" Corsola dived into the water and shot a powered up Water Gun attack at Electivire! "Electivire use Thunder Punch!" Electivire's fist charged with electricity, and

being an electric physical attack, breaking through Light Screen and caused some serious damage! Corsola barely managed to get up after being pushed out of the water. Misty frowned.

"Corsola, in the water, then use Recover!" "Cor!" Corsola jumped into the water and began to glow. "No you don't! Electivire, touch Corsola with one of your tails and shock it!" Electivire did

as told and touched Corsola and gave it a shock. Corsola floated to the top with swirls in its eyes. Wake held up an arm in Paul's direction. "Corsola can't battle! Electivire wins this round!" Misty

recalled her Corsola, Paul doing the same with Electivire. They both muttered a good job. Paul took out another Pokeball. "Honchkrow! Stand-by for battle!" Misty enlarged her pokeball.

"Misty calls! Lanturn" The girls smiled. Dawn raised a pom-pom. "Go Misty!" "Go!" May and Leaf cheered. "Go Paul!" "Go!" "Go Misty!" "Go! Go!" "Go Paul!" "Go!" "Go Misty!" "Go!"

Then they all cheered. "Go you two GO!" Paul grinned. "Honchkrow use Air Slash!" Honchkrow flew in a cirlce before a ball of air was seen. Honchkrow smacked it with his wing, giving a

direct hit to Lanturn. Misty gasped. "Lanturn use Thunderbolt now!" Lanturn released a large amount of electricity towards Honchkrow. Misty grinned. "Now finish it with Ice Beam!"

Lanturn shot the Ice Beam toward Honchkrow, freezing it, causing it to fall into the water and its frozen self to float to the top with swirls in its eyes. Wake raised an arm in Misty's direction.

o.o

"Honchkrow can't battle! Lanturn wins this round!" Misty grinned. "Looks like this round decides if you get my Cascade Badge." Paul nodded. "Yeah. Don't go easy on me!" Misty

smiled. "I don't plan to." She took out a pokeball and kissed it. "A kiss, for luck! Misty Calls! Staryu!" Paul grinned. He took out his final pokeball. "Aagron! Stand-by for battle!" Misty

looked at Staryu. "Ready for a déjà vu moment, Staryu?" "HiYa!" Staryu cried. The girls grinned. They stepped back. "The final battle, take a shot! Don't hold back," They ran before

doing two front flips! "Give it all you got!" Misty pumped a fist. "Staryu, ski across the water by using your Rapid Spin attack!" Staryu skidded across the water by spinning with increasing

speed before hitting Aagron, pushing him back slightly. Paul smirked. "Aagron use Metal Sound!" Aagron's horns vibrated a high pitch noise only heard by pokemon, but the sound waves

were seen. Misty frowned. "Staryu's special attacks have been seriously weakened. What can I do?" Paul pointed at the field. "Aagron use Ice Beam!" Then Misty smiled. "Staryu, let's use

Dawn and Ash's move! Spin and use Aqua Jet, into the Ice Beam!" Dawn and Ash smiled as Staryu's Aqua Jet turned into Ice Aqua Jet and landed a direct hit on Aagron! "Aagron use Flash

Cannon!" Misty grinned. "Staryu counter with Hydro Pump!" Staryu sent a weak but huge blast of water . Unfortunately the attack was pushed back and now both attacks were headed toward

Staryu. Misty panicked. "Quick Staryu! Get out of there!" But it was too late, Staryu was hit by the attack. The jewel in its center was blinking. "Staryu's almost out of energy. We need to

finished this! Staryu, Rapid Spin and Aqua Jet!" Paul waited and when Staryu was close. "Focus Punch!" Aagron's fist glowed and slammed into Staryu! The girls covered their eyes with their

pom-poms. Staryu's jewel was dark. It had fainted. Crasher Wake sighed. "Staryu can't battle, Aagron wins. Which means victory goes to Paul!" Misty returned Staryu and smiled at it. "You

rock Staryu. Take a nice long rest." She gave her three pokemon to Kanto and Unova region Nurse Joy's Chansey and Audino. She took a badge shaped like a tear drop out of her bag and

gave it to Paul. "Congrats on getting your Cascade Badge." Crasher Wake said.

=^u^=

"Now let's all take a swim!" He cheered. He did a cannon ball into the water. Misty sighed. "Dad is such a child." Everyone jumped in the water with him. Dawn smiled, she walked to the deep

end where her friends were and put her feet in the water while sitting down. May looked at her. "Dawn, you should really come in with us." Dawn waved her hands in front of her. "No way

May. I can't swim, remember?" May splashed some water at her. Leaf giggled. "Why don't you just have Piplup help you stay afloat?" Dawn shook her head. "Piplup's too small for that." Misty

snuck behind Dawn and pushed her into the water. Dawn flailed about before grabbing onto the nearest thing she could. Guess what that was. "What are you doing?" Dawn looked at the source.

It was Paul. Dawn shrieked before jumping off of him and flailing in the water. She then grabbed onto May with anime tears. "Misty, that wasn't cool! You know she can't swim!" Leaf scolded.

"You wanted her in the water with you, so I granted your wish. Dawn glared. "Misty, I'm going to kill you!" Paul looked at Dawn. "You can't swim?" Dawn blushed. "No. What of it?" May

switched Dawn to Leaf. Leaf grinned. _'Here's my chance at Drew. If Paul can teach Dawn to swim, I can use that time to confess my love!'_ She giggled. "I just had a great idea." Dawn looked

at her. "What?" Leaf pushed Dawn into Paul. "Paul, why don't you teach Dawny to swim?" Dawn blushed when Paul held her. "Sure why not? But I'll have to take her to the shallow side."

They got out of the pool and ran to the 4 foot side of the pool. Dawn could stand in the water. She was next to Paul. "How long can you hold your breath?" Dawn shrugged before going under.

Three minutes later she rose. "Three minutes, not bad. Alright now grab onto the edge and kick your legs." So she did. Paul grinned. "Now all you have to do is kick your legs and paddle your

arms at the same time." Dawn tilted her head to the side. "Paddle my arms?" Paul rolled his eyes. He grabbed her hands, causing her to blush. He motioned her arms together in front of her, and

had them make a circle back to her. "Like that." Dawn smiled. "That's all there is to it? I can do that!" Paul grinned. "Then swim to me." He swam away from her. Dawn gave him a determined

look. She took a breath in before going underwater. She kicked and paddled gently, but with enough force to move. Within a minute she was closer to the lilac haired boy. When she reached

him she grabbed his hands and surfaced. "Awesome! I didn't know swimming was so easy! Thanks Paul." Paul smiled. Then they heard Drew calling them. "Yo! Dawn, Paul! Come over

here and play volley ball with us!" Dawn smiled. She and Paul looked at each other and went underwater over to them.

)'u'(

The rest of the day went smoothly. Dawn's cell phone rang. "Hello?" _"Hello, Dawn? It's me."_ Dawn smiled. "Oh, hey Mom." _"Sorry to say, but I can't pick you up today. I have to stay at work _

_for a while. You'll have to ask one of your friends to drive you home."_ Johanna said. Dawn sighed. "Alright then Mom. See you later." She hung up the phone. "Maybe Misty can drive me."

Paul popped up from behind her. "Boo!" "Ah! Paul don't do that!" Paul laughed for a minute. "Sorry. Where's Misty driving you?" Dawn shrugged. "To my house." Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you live?" Dawn shrugged. "4258 Cherryway Lane." (I have no idea if that place actually exist. Probably doesn't.) Paul smiled. "Hey I live right next to you. I can drive you."

Dawn smiled. "Really? What a coincidence! Alright then! Where's your car?" Paul pointed to his car. It was black, small with the top down. (Look, I don't know the name of any cars. I'm not into

that type of stuff. You imagine it!) Dawn smiled as they both entered it. "Nice car." He grinned as they backed up and out of the parking lot. After a good twenty minutes of driving they were in

Paul's drive way. They walked into Dawn's house, where they were greeted by Johanna's Glameow and Umbreon. "Meow." "Umber!" They both said. "Hi guys, this is Paul. My new

friend. He drove me here." The two walked to the kitchen. Dawn smiled. "I'll make some poffins, chill out. Paul, want anything?" Paul shook his head. He sat on the couch. Umbreon sniffed at

him before nudging his head against his hand, asking to be petted. So Paul did. Dawn set down the pink treats for the pokemon and they ran toward it. Dawn and Paul talked and laughed for

fifteen minutes before Johanna entered the house.

^u^

"Oh hi Dawn. Who's this, your boyfriend?" Dawn and Paul turned a deep red. "No way Mom! This is getting old! Meet Paul. He moved here a while ago. He drove me home since he lives

next to us." Johanna smiled. She shook hands with him. "Hi, I'm Johanna Skyler. I'm Dawn's mom. Pleasure to meet you." Paul nodded. "Glad to meet you too." Johanna smiled. "Does your

mother know you're here?" Paul sweatdropped. "Well, no. But I need to go do my homework. I'll be more than happy to drive Dawn to school anytime." Dawn and Johanna smiled. "Really? Oh

that's so nice of you. Are you sure she won't be a bother? Dawn can be quite troublesome at times." "Mom!" Paul shook his head. "It's fine. I don't mind driving Troublesome to school with

me." Dawn shrieked. "Awe, great Mom! Now you have him calling me Troublesome!" (And that's where it came from.) Paul waved as he left to his house. "See you later Troublesome."

Dawn smiled waved back.

Several months later.

Misty and Dawn were walking to second period. "It's nice that Paul hasn't tired of driving me to school." Dawn said. Misty smiled. "You too have become close haven't you?" Dawn blushed and

nodded, "I suppose so…. Hey, check it out!" She was pointing at a flyer on the school billboard. They walked up to it. "Hey, cool. The school prom's tonight!" Misty said. Dawn shook her head

and sighed. "No dip Sherlock. You're going to ask Gary to go with you right?" Misty nodded. "Sure. I've got nothing to lose. You asking Drew?" Dawn nodded. "You bet! Well, as long as

Leaf or his fan girls don't get to him before me." They ran before they would be late to class.

Night time!

Misty was driving the girls to school prom. "Are you guys excited? The prom sounds like so much fun! Think of it dancing with cute boys, great food, it's a dream come true!" May squealed.

"I know right? To think! This will be my first prom and I'm only thirteen!" Leaf smiled. "You get too excited Dawn. But the proms here are better than any others." They arrived at the school and

all stepped out of Misty's car. Misty was wearing her hair down and neatly brushed with a Spheal clip to keep it out of her face, her gown was a strapless dark yellow, and it went down to her

knees, she wore matching heals with it. Leaf wore a green gown, with a red rose at the bottom left. Her hair was straight at the top and curly at the bottom. May wore a dark red, strapless gown

with her hair curled and a red rose clip in it, she had red flats on. Dawn's hair was the same as it was when she entered the Grand Festival. Her gown was had a lilac top, but at the bottom were

blue and lilac stripes. Her shoes were purple, and she was wearing white gloves that were just over her elbows. The girls entered the gym and went to find their crushes and danced away. May

and Ash danced, twirling to the slow song. Misty and Gary were dancing, with Misty resting her head on his chest. Dawn smiled. She left to find Drew. Boy, did she find him. And his hands

were around someone's waist. More specifically, Leaf's. Dawn gasped. _'They're just dancing. That's all they're doing.' _But that wasn't _just_ what they were doing. They both leaned in, Dawn's

eyes widened. "Please don't…" She whispered to herself. Then they pressed their lips together. Tears formed in her eyes, she ran out of the. She happened to run past Paul. "What the?" He

looked in the direction from where she ran from. He saw Drew and Leaf kissing. "Drew, that _idiot_!" He ran after Dawn, he found her right in front her locker, sitting on the floor with her

hands around her knees and head rested on them. She wasn't crying, she learned not to during her travels for contests. But you could tell she wanted to. Paul sat down next to her.

TT-TT

"Hey Troublesome." She looked at him and smiled. "Hi Paul." He smiled. "You deserve better." Dawn looked at him. "What?" Paul smiled. "You deserve better than Drew. He doesn't know

what he's passing up." Dawn tilted her head. "He doesn't?" Paul shook his head. "If he did, he would've chosen you instead of Leaf. She's nowhere near as smart and beautiful as you." Dawn

smiled. "You sure know your sweet talk." Paul grinned. "Still remember that?" Dawn nodded. Paul grinned, he took Dawn's hand and helped her up. He pulled out a purple rose and placed it

in her hair. "Is this real?" Paul nodded. "It's a hybrid. Remember? My mom's a florist. I asked her to do this two months ago." He took her hand and they walked then entered the gym. They

danced together to a slow song. Paul's hands were on her waist and Dawn's were wrapped around his neck. The DJ stopped the music. The whole gymnasium looked at them. It was Rudy.

"Alright everyone. The votes have been counted! This prom's king and queen are…" A drum role was heard. "Paul Millennium and Dawn Skylar!" Their eyes widened. They went up to Rudy and

their crowns were placed. The whole gymnasium busted out in applause. Paul looked at Dawn and she looked back. "I love you Dawn." Dawn smiled. "I love you too. Do you want to know

why I love you?" Paul smirked. "Do you want to know why _I _love _you_?" Dawn smiled. "We'll tell each other at the same time." They nodded and counted to three. "One… Two… Three." Paul

said. "It's because you're different." They said at the same time. They looked into each other's eyes. Paul leaned downward and Dawn leaned upward. They closed their eyes and pressed their

lips together. The gymnasium clapped and cheered louder.

* * *

><p><strong>And finished! Man! One shots are hard! Okay! About the story? Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics and tips are always welcomed! Well, I have to go! Lates! *Does Peace sign and pose cutely* =^-^=<strong>


End file.
